They Don't Know About Us
by HelloMyNameIsAwesome180
Summary: SongFic to the song They Dont Know About Us by One Direction. Hope you like it! Please review, and tell me your thoughts. -Lots of cuteness, if thats what you like.(: Hope you like it! Disclaimber; I do not own anything. The song isnt mine, the characters arent mine.


_People say we shouldn't be together_

_Too young to know about forever_

_But I say, they don't know what they talk talk talking about_

_(talk talk talking about) _

_Cause this love, is only getting stronger_

_So I don't wanna wait any longer_

_I just wanna tell the world that your mine, girl!_

Silver walked into Annie's room one Saturday morning. Annie was laying, stomach first on her bed, with her phone in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked casually, as she made her way to the chair in the corner, across from Annie's bed.

"Texting Liam." Annie said with a dreamy look in her eye, as she looked at Silver.

Silver's expression very quickly changed from a smile, to a very serious face. Annie knew what was coming next. "Annie you know how we all feel about this relationship you have going on with Liam. It's not going to last, we all know it. And, somewhere deep down inside of you, you know it too. He will eventually leave you, and it will break your heart."

"Silver, you don't know him like I know him. You never thought of it to even try to give him a chance like I did. I love him. He loves me. If you guys would actually pay attention sometimes, you'd know these things.." Annie said defensively.

"Fine then, but don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart.." Silver said, then walked out of Annie's room.

Annie grabbed her pillow and screamed as loud as she could into it.

_Oh!_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I Love You's _

_But I bet you if they only knew, _

_They would just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all night's _

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just a thought at love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about, _

_They don't know about us. _

Liam and Annie laid on the couch. Liam's arms stretched across Annie's as they were cuddling, watching the TV.

Then, Annie sighed. Liam knew there was something wrong, so he turned the TV down, and looked at his girlfriend.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, soothingly, as he caressed her cheek.

"Silver came over today… she didn't stay long though." Annie said, she could feel her eyes burning up. And that only meant one thing… she was going to start crying. She knew why too. Everyone said that her and Liam weren't meant to be. But they didn't know what they did together, how they were. They didn't know about anything. They didn't really care enough to get to know them as a couple.

"What did she say this time?" Liam asked. He looked at his girlfriend, right in the eyes. He could see the tears, that hadn't yet escaped her eyes. He knew they would soon. He knew her.

"She said we shouldn't be together, that we weren't meant to be. I just can't handle it anymore, Liam. I can't handle my friends not thinking we were meant to be. They don't even try to get to know us. They don't care. All they tell me is that they don't want to get hurt, but they don't even notice that you have never hurt me before, and we have been dating two months now. You know me better than any one of my friends. They just don't understand, and I don't know why!" The tears started down her face now. She tried to blink them away as best she could, but it only made more come down. She hated crying in front of Liam.

Liam cupped her cheeks in his hands, and kissed her forehead.

"Then why don't we show them how good we are together?"

_One touch, and I was a believer_

_Every kiss, _

_Gets a little sweeter_

_It's getting better_

_Keeps getting better all the time_

_Girl! _

Silver walked into Naomi's little two bedroom apartment, knowing already where she'd be at this hour, went into her bedroom and into the connected bathroom.

"What's up? Normally you would have called or texted before coming." Naomi said.

"I just came from Annie's." Silver said.

"And?" Naomi asked.

"She is still head over heals for that Liam kid. She doesn't know what his type is. We have to convince her that he is going to break her heart, and that she shouldn't give him that piece of her." Silver explained.

"You know I totally agree with you on this one. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into. Dating the hot badass. Been there done that, you end up getting hurt either way. She has to be stopped." Naomi agreed.

"So what do we do?" Silver asked.

"..I have no idea." Naomi said.

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I Love You's _

_But I bet you if you only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all nights. _

_They don't know I've waited all my life. _

_Just a thought at love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_

_They don't know about us. _

Liam and Annie walked through town, hand in hand. Annie tensed up when she saw Silver and Naomi walking towards them.

"Oh god.." Annie said.

Liam looked where Annie was looking, and she could sense the smile on his face fading. "If they come, I'll talk to them okay?"

"Okay." Annie smiled, as they shared a kiss.

Silver and Naomi walked up to Annie and Liam.

"Okay, listen." Liam said before they could even open they`re mouths. "I know what you think of me. You don't think Annie hasn't told me everything you, all of her friends have been saying about me, about us? Yeah, I love her. She is the love of my life. I don't know what I would do without her. I'm not the player that you all think I am. That's not me. That might have been me a year ago. Or even five months ago. But when I met Annie that all changed. She changed me. I don't care if you don't believe me. Trust me, that's not even close to being number one on my list of things to do. Number one would be love my girlfriend to the very end. Because I don't ever plan on leaving her. I'll love her till the day I die." Liam said, looking into Annie's eyes. He could see the tears that were hiding in her eyes. He knew she appreciated that speech he said, but she would never admit it.

_They don't know how special you are_

_They don't know what you've done to my heart_

_They can say anything they want_

_Cause they don't know about us_

_They don't know what we do best_

_That's between me and you, our little secret_

_But I wanna tell them_

_I wanna tell the world that you mine.._

_Girl!_

"Annie, I'm tired of their shit. I don't want you to take it anymore." Liam said, pulling her in for a tight embrace. "Every word, every single word I said back there, I meant it. Every word. Not a single word that I said, I did not mean. I do love you, with every piece of me. But I realized that once we got back to your house, that I forgot some key things."

"Liam..-" Annie started, but got cut off by Liam.

"No, this is not a time for you to talk. This is a time for you to sit, and relax and listen to me talk." Liam smiled. "Annie, you are my drug. I am addicted to you. I can't get rid of you, no matter how much I wanted to, or how much I tried. I never would anyways. You are my girlfriend, and I'll love you till the very end. Your friends, they don't know about us. They don't know what we are, and that's why they always tell you that we aren't meant to be. They don't know all the things we do. All the 'I love you's' anything. They don't know what you mean to me, and what would happen to me if I ever lost you. They don't know how amazing you are. No one knows me as good as you ever will. I've never trusted anyone with my heart before. You're the first person to ever hold my heart, and you're the only person I ever want to hold it. I never want to lose you Annie. I love you. Don't listen to them. They will get over it. They are your friends. They are here to stay, like I am. They will finally understand someday. I don't know when, I don't know how. All I know is they will. I have no doubts on that. Annie, never change for anyone, because I like you the way you are. You are perfect. I love you."

There were tears falling from Annie's eyes, she knew she couldn`t wipe them away. Her cheeks were wet. But she loved it.

_They don't know about the things we do. _

_They don't know about the I Love You's _

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all night's _

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_

_They don't know about us!_

_Things we do_

_They don't know about the I Love You's _

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all night's _

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about _

_They don't know about us._

_They don't know about us…_

"I love you Annie. More then you will ever know."

"I love you too, Liam. Forever and Always." Annie said.

Liam pulled her waist closer to him, brought his hands up, and cupped her cheeks, and kissed her softly, but passionately.

* * *

**AN/: Okay, so this is a SongFic, Song; They Dont Know About Us by One Direction3 I fell in love with this song the first time i heard it, and i decided yesterday since i knew the song so well that I was going to write a songfic for it. Well here I am at 2:20 in the morning, posting the songfic. I really hope you like it. Next one i do will be Summer Love by One Direction. If you have any ideas of songfics i can do, i would greatly appreciate it if you gave them too me. I accept all songs, its just easier if i know them. Anything by One Direction is good, i know all there songs.3 But anyways, i really hope you liked this Chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. I wrote it at 2 in the morning. Please review, and tell me your thoughts! Have a good night, or morning(: **


End file.
